Lillia's Love
by Butterscotch24
Summary: Complete! Lillia's illness takes a turn for the worse; Can a cure be found before its too late?
1. Lillia Faints

_**Lillia's Love**_

_part 1-Lillia Faints  
_  
It was a warm day in the month of Spring. Lillia felt the gentle breeze on her face as she headed past the church. She was going to see the doctor. Her stomach gave a little squeeze. She hadn't told anyone, but lately she had been feeling worse than usual. Lillia was used to feeling weak and sick but lately....  
  
Lillia started to wave to Carter, who was waiting for May and Stu to arrive. Suddenly, everything before Lillia's eyes grew blurry and then it all went black. Though she could not move she was aware of being held in strong arms and she could hear male voices.  
  
"Lillia! Lillia!" Zack's voice, and so near; he had to be the one holding Lillia.  
  
"Let's take her to the doctor, quickly!" Carter exclaimed.

**to be continued**


	2. Diagonosis

_**part 2-Diagnosis**  
  
_The doctor faced the small group. Rick and Popuri sat on either side of Lillia. Popuri was squeezing her mother's hand. There was a troubled look on the doctor's handsome face.  
  
"Lillia, I'm afraid your condition has gotten worse. You have only a few months to live," Doc said.  
  
Rick gasped and Popuri burst into noisy sobs.  
  
"'I'm sorry, Lillia but I'm afraid there isn't anything more I can do for you," Doc said.A few days later Jack was putting crops into the shipping bin when Zack walked up. Not surprisingly he had not taken the news of Lillia's illness well. He looked as if he had not slept at all.  
  
"Hey, Zack," Jack smiled.  
  
"Hey," Zack said."Jack...I'm leaving in a few days. I want...I want to cure Lillia.I'm going to find that magic flower, the one Rod left to find."  
  
"But, Zack," Jack said after a long moment,'Rod has been searching for those flowers for over a decade. You only have...you only have a few months."  
  
"I have to try, Jack."  
  
_**To be continued** _


	3. Manna Spills the Beans

_**part 3- Manna Spills the Beans**  
  
_In the days since Lillia's condition had worsened, every resident of Mineral Town had visited with Lillia. They all realized that each time they saw Lillia could be the last.  
  
Today's visitor was Manna. She told Lilia all the gossip as she knitted an X-wool scarf for Duke. Lillia was opening her mail and only half-listening to Manna's prattling.  
  
"...I just don't know how we're going to manage without Zack on the job," Manna was saying.  
  
Lillia dropped the letter she was holding. She was very pale.  
  
"What!" she gasped" Zack's _leaving!_?"  
  
"You didn't know?" Manna said slowly. "Didn't Zack tell you?"  
  
Lillia shook her head.  
  
"Well," said Manna, "Zack is leaving to find that legendary flower that will cure you."  
  
Lillia stood up. "Zack can't leave--he can't!" she whispered.  
  
"Lillia, sit down--!" Manna cried, but Lillia was rushing out, showing more energy than she had in years. The display of energy was short-lived. Lillia had not even reached the road when she collapsed.


	4. Its Lillia!

_**Part Four: "It's Lillia!"**_

Manna ran to her friend, screaming Lillia's name. Across the street Gray heard her and he ran to fetch the doctor. As he ran past the church he nearly collided with Carter.

"It's Lillia!" Gray gasped.

"I'll go to her!" Carter said quickly. As he hurried to the Poultry Farm he saw Zack heading towards the beach.

"Zack! It's Lillia--!" Carter began. He did not finish. Zack instantly began running in the direction of Lillia's house. Carter followed closely, but suddenly he veered onto the path that led, not to Lillia's house but into the woods. Zack never noticed.

Lillia was still lying on the ground outside her house; Manna had been too afraid to move Lillia lest she make things worse. Zack knelt on the ground.

"Oh. Lillia," he breathed.

"Zack?" Lillia smiled. "I'm so glad I got to see you one las time..." She reached up and stroked Zack's face.

"I love you, Zack," she whispered.

**_To be Continued!_**


	5. Harvest Goddess

**part five - Harvest Goddess **

"I love you too, Lillia. I've always loved you," Zack said. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Today...in the mail, I got a letter from Rod. He...has agreed to grant me a divorce," Lillia murmured. "You see, he never intended to return. Looking for that flower...was an excuse to leave...." Her voice was growing softer and weaker.

Meanwhile, Carter had arrived at the Goddess Pond. He threw in a moondrop flower and in a sparkle of light, the beautiful Harvest Goddess appeared before him.

"Goddess, please, I need the magical flower that can cure any illness!" Cater begged.

"You mean the flower of the legends?" the goddess asked with a gentle smile.

"'Legend'?" Carter gasped. "Then it doesn't exist?"

"As a priest, Carter, you should have more faith," The Goddess took Carter by the hand and teleported them to the Poultry Farm. Zack was cradling Lillia's lifeless body, sobbing uncontrollably.

"We're too late!" Carter gasped.

**To be Concluded!**


	6. Miracle

**part six - Miracle **

Carter stared in horror at the scene. Zack was kneeling on the ground, sobbing. Lillia was in his strong arms...There was no doubt what had happened. Lillia was gone.

It was Manna who first noticed the Goddess. In her surprise, she ceased to cry. Zack noticed the silence and he too looked up. The Goddess held out a flower, the very same moondrop flower that Carter had used to summon her.

"This is the magical flower that can cure any illness," she said.

"But...that's only a common moondrop flower," Zack protested.

"Common? Yes. But so is love. Love is a very common thing. But love is also powerful!" Again, the Goddess held out the flower and this time, Zack took it.

He held it up to Lillia's nose and the flower, that common, everyday moondrop flower, began to glow with the power of Zack's love for Lillia. A moment later, she stirred, and for the first time in all the years Zack had known her, she opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him.

"I love you, Zack," she whispered.

"I love you too! And now, we can be together forever!"

**The End!**


End file.
